Races
The game features over 110 different creatures belonging to one of seven races: Humans, Dwarves, Elves, Orcs, Demons, the Undead, and a new lizard race called the Lizardmen. Alongside these, you will also encounter many neutral creatures which do not belong to any of the major races. ''Humans'' Humans live peacefully alongside Elves and Dwarves, but have no place for Orcs, the Undead, or demons. Humans make versatile warriors: many wear armor and are well-trained and effective warriors, being equally proficient in defense and attack. Their Priests and Archmages are skilled in the magical arts. Human troops include: Peasants, Robbers, Marauders, Archers, Swordsmen, Guards, Priests, Inquisitors, Horsemen, Knights, Paladins, and Archmages. ''Elves'' These natives to the Forest of Elon despise demons and the Undead, and have no tolerance for Dwarves and Orcs. Although Elves themselves seldom do battle, lacking the constitution and strength for armed combat, they command an impressive army of forest-dwellers. Elven forces are exceptionally quick, and draw upon the magic of nature for their power. Elven troops include: Tree Fairies, Lake Fairies, Dryads, Elves, Snipers, Druids, Werewolves, Unicorns, Black Unicorns, Ents, and Ancient Ents '' Dwarves A race of dwarves and giants are living in the mountains of Montero; a cautious and withdrawn race, they shudder at the thought of demons, and the Undead make them nervous. Dwarves are very slow, but they compensate for their lack of speed and initiative with their great heartiness and resilience. Moreover, Dwarven mechanical devices are highly effective in combat. ''Dwarven troops include: Miners, Foremen, Dwarves, Alchemists, Cannoneers, Droid Guards, Droid Mechanics, and Giants. ''The Undead The Undead are indifferent to all races. They are resistant to poison, but vulnerable to Order magic and other spells of divine origin, such as those cast by Priest units. The fighting skills of the Undead significantly increase when they are in their own element: at nightfall and in cemeteries. The greatest strengths of the Undead army lie in the absence of life in their bodies, and in their ability to replenish their ranks from the vital forces of the enemy. ''Undead troops include: Skeletons, Skeleton Archers, Undead Spiders, Zombies, Decaying Zombies, Ghosts, Cursed Ghosts, Vampires, Ancient Vampires, Black Knights, Necromancers, and Bone Dragons. ''Demons Demons spring from another world: a world of raging infernos and fiery, intense heat. This grants them protection against fire damage but leaves them vulnerable to the ravages of cold; they are at their weakest in wintery climates. Powerful in magic, these dangerous warriors are uncannily strong and resilient, and possess devastating attacks. Indeed, their fearsome spell-casting powers find them capable of crushing the enemy, spreading the scourge of confusion and panic through their ranks!Piece ''Demon troops include: Imps, Scoffer Imps, Cerberus, Demonesses, Demons, Executioners, and Arch-demons. '' Orcs Passionate, nomadic warriors, the Orcs have a strong distaste for the Undead. They rely on brute strength, a high level of tenacity and persistence, and superiority in numbers. Supported by the sinister magic practiced by their Shamans, Orcs rush fiercely into battle. ''Orc troops include: Goblins, Furious Goblins, Orcs, Veteran Orcs, Catapults, Ogres, and Shamans. 'Lizardmen' This fierce warrior tribe has inhabited the world of Teanu from ancient times, zealously preserving their ancient, bloodthirsty traditions to the present day. It is of no surprise that many of the other races want nothing to do with them, for Lizardmen warriors are violent and brutal – and notoriously difficult to control. Those few who succeed in finding a common language with them gain strong allies indeed. Amongst this select band are the Gorguana, infamous for their gruesomely bloody rituals; the Bronto and Tirex, both dauntingly well armed; and the fearsome Chosha and Gobot. Lizardmen troops include: Gargoyles, Gorguana, Gobots, Adult Gobots, Chosha, Hayterant, Brontos, and the Tirex. ''Neutral Races Neutral races include other creatures which do not fall within any of the major races, nor are allied with them. Many neutral creatures value their freedom and independence, and stand ready to fight to protect these rights. However, amongst their ranks one can find a few individuals willing to serve – so long as their new leader is prepared to pay handsomely for their services. ''Neutral troops include: Pirates, Sea Dogs, Barbarians, Berserkers, Devilfish, Thorn Hunters, Thorn Warriors, Royal Thorns, Fire Dragonflies, Lake Dragonflies, Venomous Spiders, Cave Spiders, Fire Spiders, Swamp Snakes, Red Snakes, Royal Snakes, Wolves, Hyenas, Bears, Polar Bears, Ancient Bears, Griffins, Griffin Ghosts, Royal Griffins, Beholders, Evil Beholders, Cyclops, Emerald Dragons, Red Dragons, Black Dragons, Assassins, Demonologists, and Trolls. Category:Races and Units